Heero, Duo, and I going on a picnic
by Quatre165
Summary: I wrote this like a family story. I have 2 brothers that I call Heero and Duo, I was the one that picked Quatre. Just so u dont get confused with the plot or the charactes.


Heero Duo and Quatre going on a Picnic  
  
By Quatre165  
  
For the past five years, my brothers, Heero and Duo, and I, as Quatre, have been living in a house big enough to hold our gundams, but it comes with only one bedroom. We have to share that one room, but we don't mind because we all share the same interests and we have nothing to hide. The reason that we are living alone is that, five years ago, our parents were on a mission and didn't make it back home. We never did see them again, so to avoid an orphanage and risk being separated, Heero, Duo and I decided that we had to live alone. We are all the same age of nine years old, and we have to walk everywhere we go. We do go to school, but we don't have very many friends.  
  
On a very beautiful summer morning in the month of June, AC 199, I was the first to wake up. I opened our window and looked outside. The sun was up and burning bright, and I heard birds singing. Yes! Life with my brothers was very peaceful and perfect. As I made my bed, I heard Heero start to wake up and I smiled, "Good morning, Heero."  
  
"Good morning, Quatre, and how did you sleep last night?" Heero hugged me.  
  
"Very peacefully as always," I replied.  
  
By this time, Duo had woken up and I ducked as he threw a pillow at Heero, hitting him in the face. I must say that it was about one foot away from hitting me. "Gomen, Quatre, didn't see you there," Duo laughed.  
  
"That's ok, Braid Boy, just don't do it again," I laughed too.  
  
Heero got up and threw the pillow back at Duo, and looked out the window. We all enjoyed life together, and I cant even imagine life without my brothers. "Quatre, your bed is over here, not over there by the closet," they laughed.  
  
"Oops, sorry I wasn't thinking. I was just listening to the birds sing, so hurry up and get dressed, I will be downstairs if u want me."  
  
"Ok Sister, don't start breakfast yet, we will make it together. HEY Heero, get out of my clothes!" Duo tackled Heero.  
  
Heero landed on the top of the stairs, and before he knew what was going on, he was tumbling down the stairs. Duo and I were upstairs laughing our heads off, then we heard the footsteps of Heero run up the stairs, and I went to hide so he doesn't tackle me. "Baka, you are mine!"  
  
I knew it was natural for nine years old boys to wrestle, but I didn't think it was natural for the hard wood floors that we have in our house. I remember having to replace some of the floor already. I don't think I want to do that again. I knew that today was going to be a sunny one, a perfect day for a picnic. I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit to wear today. As I was getting dressed, I heard Duo complaining to Heero because Heero pulled his braid. I can't write down what they say because its bad language lets just say that Heero knows how to make Duo pissed at him.  
  
Ten minutes later after Duo and Heero had stopped with the flying punches and striking kicks, they started getting dressed but couldn't find any of their clothes because our room was a mess. Beds thrown all across the room, clothes scattered, draweres pulled out of dressers. I will tell you, my brothers sure do know how to make a mess. As I would have expected, they start yelling at each other. I just shook my head and sat down. I knew in my mind that my brothers will always be boys, but I didnt really care about it that much. I guess the reason for that is I also know in my mind that I will also be one of the boys even though I am a girl.  
  
Heero and Duo werent dont yelling at each other but I have learned to not interfere with their fights. "DUO, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO WING GUNDAM'S BEAM SABER!" Heero yelled.  
  
"I thought is was a welding gun. How was I supposed to know that it would short circuit," Duo hid behind a door as Heero kept banging on the door.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM WING GUNDAM IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE!" Heero warned Duo.  
  
I was still downstairs, listening to my brothers yelling, and after Heero said that, I got to my feet and I went to our room to break them up. "HEERO, DUO, STOP THIS NOW! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!"  
  
"Quatre, we are little kids," Heero said.  
  
"That's no excuse to be yelling at each other. I am more mature than you two put together. Now either knock off the fights, or clean up our room?"  
  
Duo knew that I had Heero cornered. I also knew that Heero hated to clean our room, so I smiled as he walked to Duo, and shook his hand. "Duo, truce."  
  
"Truce, Heero."  
  
"That's my brothers, now get dressed and come downstairs, and no more fights!" I walked out.  
  
"How does she do it? How does she stop us from going at each other's throats?" Heero wondered.  
  
"I think I know, the three of us grew up together, so she sort of knows our weaknesses, and we know hers," Duo said as he moved around our beds and our dressers.  
  
"That's true, but haven't you noticed how quiet she is now? I mean she doesn't talk that much in school, its like she is concentrating on something all the time. I miss her smile, but she puts one on her face so that we don't have to be worried. She doesn't know that I am worried about her," Heero replied as he made the beds.  
  
"I have noticed the change in her social skills too. It somewhat alarms me, but we cant force her to be what she is not, you know that," Duo tossed Heero a shirt to wear as he tossed Duo one too.  
  
"Yes, I do, but how do we help her?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have no idea how we can help her, but we cant let her know that we are concerned," Duo combed his hair.  
  
As Heero nodded to Duo, he took a look at the shirt that Duo tossed him and then he looked at Duo's shirt. "Why is it that you always hand me the same shirt I hand you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't look at me, Heero, I don't do it on purpose," Duo shrugged.  
  
Heero just sighed and finished getting dressed and combed his hair too. I was downstairs looking at all the photographs of the three of us, and I laughed at one that would always make me smile. The photograph was a picture of the three of us dressed the same. That was so funny! The funny part is that we didn't wear the exact same color of shirt, but our shorts were the exact same color. I must say that was the cutest picture that was taken of my brothers and I. The more I look at the picture I begin to discover why it is so funny. Duo is giving Heero bunny ears, and I am hanging upside down between Heero and Duo. I guess the reason that this photograph makes me smile is that I can look at it and know that my family is still with me, and wont leave me. As the boys came downstairs, I giggled at what they were wearing. They had the same outfit they wore in the picture. "Heero and Duo, you remember this picture, don't you?" I asked them.  
  
They looked at the picture and smiled, "Yeah we do. That was the last time we saw our mother and father before they were killed in battle. Mother made us those outfits, I guess we didn't want to forget her, so we decided to keep them," Duo shed a tear.  
  
Heero and I both knew why Duo was sad. All of us grew up together, we lost both parents at age four, and since then we have been living alone, together. Orphanages tried to make us get into one, but we refused. We wanted to stay together, forever, and if we were separated, I don't know what I would be right now. I hugged Duo and said, "Shh, it's ok, at least Heero and I are still here. Duo, calm down, we won't leave you, we promise. Come on, it's ok.." I paused and kissed Duo on the forehead, "We still have each other, and to me, that's what is really important than anything."  
  
Duo wouldn't let go of me as he cried, so I kept rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "Quatre, I know that we have each other, and that is also important to me. What happens after we all graduate, and go to college, we won't be together anymore."  
  
The oldest of all of us, Heero, never thought of that. They would have to separate, but none of us wanted to do that. "Quatre, come on, stop thinking of the future before it gets here. It doesn't help to worry about something that has not happened yet. Mom and dad wouldn't want us to be sad like this, so just focus on what is happening now, and the future will come when it does."  
  
I knew what Heero was trying to tell me, but I didn't quite understand all of it. "Can you put that in terms I can understand, Brother?"  
  
"Don't worry about the things you can't change yet. All you have to worry about is what is going on right now. Trust me, don't worry, if you do, it will drag you around like a stuffed animal. Now come on, show us that smile of yours that light up the house," Heero tickled me.  
  
At first I tried not to smile, but I realized that he wouldn't stop until I smiled and that the smile was not a forced smile like most of my smiles are. As Heero tickled me, my face was turning into a smile that was a natural smile, "Heero, please stop!"  
  
Duo went into the kitchen and started to put together the picnic basket. Heero stopped tickling me and helped me to my feet. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Duo and the picnic basket on the table, and I felt this strange feeling that he just read my mind. "It's about time you two stopped playing," Duo joked with Heero and I.  
  
"Who died and left you in charge?" I joked back.  
  
Heero chuckled as Duo and I sent rounds of insults at each other. "Quatre, don't be such a baby!" Duo stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
I didn't get mad at him, instead I got even with him. "Hey, Duo, you forgot to look in the mirror this morning, you look like a gundam braided your hair."  
  
Heero laughed and handed Duo a comb, "Here, comb that mop."  
  
Duo took the comb and combed his hair. "Quatre, what are we doing today?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could go on a picnic. It's such a nice day, and we all need to get out today," I smiled.  
  
My brothers agreed to the idea. After breakfast, I went upstairs to pack her small backpack. Heero and Duo had to pack a few things too. I had to pack my writing book, my sketchpad, and my other art materials. I came downstairs to find my brothers all ready to go.  
  
On the way to the park, my brothers and I wouldn't stop throwing insults at each other. I came up with this really good one: Heero, are you sure you locked up your gundam? Heero looked at me and at first I thought he was going to be pissed at me, but no, he just picked me up and hung me upside down. I was completely surprised with this move from Heero. I remember a time Heero turned me upside down before, so this time I was prepared to counterattack him. I behaved just long enough for him to release me, and then I reacted by messing up his hair. Duo was the first to burst out laughing and that's what happened until we reached the park.  
  
I looked around and found that the park was deserted, and that we were the only ones there. We placed the basket on the table and took off our backpacks so we can stretch. I took one look into Heero's eyes and I knew that he wanted to get Duo after that stunt he pulled this morning. As I sat down at the table, Heero tackled Duo and they started to rumble on the grass. I call the game they like to play "Brother Wrestling," and my brothers are experts at this game. "Duo, why did the gundampilot cross the colony?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"I give up, why?" Duo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"To prove to the world he was not weak," Heero burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Duo joined him and laughed their heads off.  
  
I would watch my brothers like I was their mother, but I am the last triplet to come out, so Heero is the oldest. I walked over to see why my brothers were rolling on the grass and laughing their heads off? After they told me, I couldn't help but join them and roll on the grass. "That was a good joke, Heero," I said between laughs.  
  
After the laughs, we all lay back in the grass and took turns telling jokes. It was Duo's turn to tell a joke. "Hey, Quatre, why did the OZ soldier run chicken when he landed on the earth?"  
  
I closed my eyes to think of the answer, "Give up, why?"  
  
"When he landed, he looked around to see that all the people had gundams, and he only had a Leo," Duo burst out laughing. After about two seconds later, both Heero and I joined Duo in the laughter.  
  
"Duo, where did you find that joke, that was a good one," Heero chuckled.  
  
"I read the gundamwing series books, so I have some idea of what is going on," Duo couldn't stop rolling in the grass.  
  
Now it was my turn for a joke, "What is more scarier then a battle for a gundampilot?"  
  
Both of my brothers shrugged their shoulders. "What is, Sister?"  
  
"After school detention," I giggled. Before I knew it, we all were laughing our heads off.  
  
After some more jokes, it was time for lunch, so we set up the picnic table and ate our lunch of ham & cheese sandwiches. "Are you two having fun?" I asked.  
  
"We are having a blast! This was a good idea," Heero smiled.  
  
"Just wait until after lunch, Heero. I will get you," Duo snickered.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Heero asked a little annoyed.  
  
"You'll see," Duo just smiled.  
  
After lunch, I climbed a tree to dodge whatever Duo was talking about. As I started to draw, I saw Duo hand a Super Soaker to Heero and he had one himself. As I took a closer look at the guns, I noticed that Heero's looked just like Wing Gundam's beam cannon, and that Duo's looked like Deathscythe's beam scythe. I guessed that my brothers painted the Super Soakers after they bought them, or when we went to the store, they found that they were already painted. As I watched my brothers play, I started to jot down some ideas for stories. My brothers inspire me to write, and they can act so funny without knowing it. Heero and Duo started to squirt up into the tree, getting me a little wet, but I remember packing a mini gun just in case, so I squirted them back.  
  
Duo was the one that was getting soaked the most and I was still in the tree. Then Heero climbed the tree and pushed me out, so I landed on my butt. I looked around to find out I was in the middle of Heero and Duo, so they soaked me big time. It was almost dark and we all were soaking wet, but that didnt bother us, we had fun today. Sometimes I dont care if we live alone, I like it that way.  
  
We arrived home around our bedtime, so we changed clothes and laid on our beds. Everynight we tell jokes to end the day. "Duo, What happened when the gundam pilots went bowling?"  
  
"I dont know, what Heero?"  
  
"Duo didnt know the first thing about bowling, and dropped his ball on his foot," Heero burst out laughing  
  
After a few other jokes, it was time to go to bed, and dream.  
  
THE END 


End file.
